With the gradual variation of display panels, people have increasing demands for mobile phones. In order to be capable of meeting requirements of the public, panel manufacturers have made various adjustments on the design of panels, such as adjusting the design to reduce the power consumption of panels, adjusting the color block material to increase the display effect of the panel, etc. In the design of reducing the power consumption of panels, the driving thin film transistor (TFT) of the gate driver on array (GOA) can be reduced or the design of pixels can be changed. The WRGB panel design is generated accordingly. The WRGB pixel design can be chosen to reduce the power consumption of panels, so as to cut down the power consumption of panels in electrical devices such as mobile phones, computers, etc. But compared with RGB display panels, while panels of the WRGB pixel design display the pure color or colorful images, under the same background, the pure color brightness will be lower, and the displayed images will be distorted, which will destroy the optical quality of images severely.